


My Precious Kitty Cat

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Naruto
Genre: And Kakashi goes by 'the Hound' and not his name, Kakashi and Tenzo are Root Thus Tenzo is still called 'Kinoe', M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Root Kakashi AU, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26018023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: For the Prompt 'First time' and 'i Love you' from Tumblr
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Kudos: 34





	My Precious Kitty Cat

The room is pitch black, making it difficult for The Hound to maneuver himself properly and find where he’s supposed to be. Thankfully, Kinoe is there to help guide him and within seconds his dick is finally sliding into that warm heat he’d been searching out.

His hand surges up to cover Kinoe’s mouth when he starts to moan, his legs wrapping around Kakashi’s waist and pulling him in just a little deeper.

“Keep it down,” he whispers against the younger man’s ear, licking just behind his lobe and smiling when Kinoe grunts against his hand “If they hear us we’re going to get into trouble.” 

Another grunt, this time with a hint of Annoyance. 

“Promise to keep it down and i’ll get back to work.” He whispered, nibbling at the bottom of Kinoe’s earlobe as the younger man squirms under him. When it becomes clear that Kinoe isn’t going to be able to entice Kakashi to continue by squirming, he finally stops. Dark Hues meet one stormy eye with an unimpressed look, but Kinoe knows that the Hound is right. If Danzo-Sama finds out what they’re doing neither of them will be spared the cane, or possibly worse. 

With Kinoe finally relaxed and calm, The Hound returned his focus to the task at hand. Specifically, making Kinoe cum as quickly as possible without making too much noise. That last part was a little bit of a shame. The Hound had always wondered what it would be like to hear Kinoe beg for him. Whispering dirty words into his ear as the Hound pounded into him. 

It was an experience he was going to have to save for another day. A time when they could repeat this event in less volatile circumstances. 

Bringing his hand down from Kinoe’s mouth, The Hound pressed it against the floor beside his partners head, opposite his other hand, and carefully started to pull out. Once he was almost all the way out, he thrust back in again and held back a moan as his cock plunged into Kinoe. This was definitely not as easy as he thought it was going to be.

Setting up a steady, slow pace, The hound lowered his head just enough so that he could press his lips into Kinoe’s shoulders. Hopefully that would be enough to muffle any moans or other noises that escaped his throat.

“Hound…” the word left Kinoe’s mouth as a whispered moan as the cat’s fingers dug into the back of the hounds shoulders “Fuck. How are you...shit.”

He was pretty sure Kinoe did not want an answer to the question he had wanted to ask. It lay somewhere between ‘a lot of stolen time with Gai’ and ‘the missions i never let you do’. Only one of those answers was acceptable to Kinoe and the other was one he preferred to ignore most of the time.

Burying himself inside of Kinoe once more, The Hound pressed his mouth a bit harder into his partners shoulder when he found it impossible to stop himself from moaning. It only did the job well enough that he was certain someone would have to be standing right outside the door to his room to hear him. And very few people were brave enough to do that.

Thankfully, The Hound didn’t have long to keep himself quiet for. He could already feel the heat building up inside of him as he continued to pound into Kinoe, every thrust into that warm wet heaven pulling him just a little closer to cumming. 

His fingers curled into the fabric of his bed sheets as he slid into Kinoe once more, another moan getting muffled by Kinoe’s shoulder. 

“Are you close?” A playful tone takes over Kinoe’s voice as his fingers start to trail down his back, tracing over a few scars on the way down before coming to settle on his ass. Kinoe gives him a gentle squeeze and his laughter vibrates against the Hound’s lips when he’s rewarded with a harder thrust. “You’re so beautiful like this,” Another squeez, this time a bit harder and with the intent of pulling the Hound deeper into him. It works and the Hound can’t help but whimper a bit as Kinoe’s fingers dig into his ass. “Prettiest person i’ve ever met.”

The Hound shakes his head, trying to ward off the compliments as if they’ll hurt him. It’s the same way he reacts when Gai says something nice to him. They’re not true, they’re never true. If they were...if someone really wanted him that much, he wouldn’t be where he is now.

He wouldn’t be Danzo-Sama’s favorite operative. He would be safe with Gai and Kinoe. Away from everything he hated. 

Growling, The Hound screwed his eyes shut and focused on the task at hand. Wanting to get himself off as soon as possible so he could turn his attention to taking care of Kinoe. His speed increased just a bit, the desperation leaking into his movements as Kinoe’s head dropped down onto the pillow. 

“Fuck…” he growled, the word getting muffled by Kinoe’s skin as he thrust into his partner once more. Feeling the heat in the pit of his stomach getting stronger, he focused on the feeling of Kinoe’s fingers. The way they continued to play with his ass. The pressure they put in to make sure he went as deep as possible with each thrust. 

“Kinoe…” He pulled back just enough to whisper the name in time. A gentle plea for his partner to move their hands so he could pull out because the one thing they did not have when they started this adventure, was condoms. Which would have been a much bigger concern if Kakashi wasn’t careful with every other sexual interaction he had outside of his times with Gai. 

Unfortunately, instead of doing what the Hound was trying to ask of him, Kinoe instead dug his fingers into his ass and pulled him even closer, leaving only enough room for him to grind into the Cat. 

It didn’t take long after that for the Hound’s back to go rigid as he pressed into Kinoe and emptied himself with a soft, low moan against his shoulder. 

Giving himself a moment to recover, the Hound slowly started to pull out and immediately swatted Kinoe’s hand away when he reached between them to try and find his own release.

“My job,” he growled slightly, grabbing hold of Kinoe’s wrist and leading his hand up into the silver strands of hair on his head. “You tell me when to stop, got it?”

With a nod to confirm Kinoe’s understanding, The Hound moved down just enough so that his face was between his partners legs, and using his hands to spread the cat open for him he leaned in close and swiped his tongue just along the inside of his folds. Instantly, Kinoe started to tug on his hair. Small, gentle tugs to egg him on, and the Hound wasted no time doing exactly what Kinoe wanted him to. Sliding his tongue into the cat, he explored for a moment before he found Kinoe’s dick. The only reason he knew that though, was because as soon as he had, Kinoe had been forced to chomp down on his free arm to muffle the moan that left his mouth. 

Perfect.

Continuing his assault, the Hound focused on that sweet spot and continued to run his tongue over it, even spreading Kinoe open so that he could flick his tongue over it against and again while the cat writhed under him.

“H-Hound…” That and a rough tug of his hair was the only warning Kakashi got to pull back as Kinoe’s muscles started to clench. Sliding his thumb in where his tongue had been just a moment ago, The Hound ran it over Kinoe’s dick gently and watched as a look of pure bliss cemented itself onto his partners face as he came. 

“So pretty…” he whispered, laughing when Kinoe gave his hair another tug in protest “You are. My beautiful kitty cat, cumming just for me.”

Seeing Kinoe’s body relaxing after a moment, The Hound removed his hand and waited for Kinoe’s hand to drop out of his hair before moving up and stealing a quick kiss. There was only slight protest when Kinoe felt the results of The Hound's hard word against his face, but they were quickly drowned away in favor of returning the kiss.

“I hate you,” Those are the first words Kinoe says when the Hound finally pulls away from the kiss. “I hate you and your stupid beautiful face.”

“I love you,” the words leave his mouth before he can stop them. Only the second time in his life he has ever said them to someone other than his father, and judging by the way Kinoe’s eyes go ridiculously wide and his face starts to slowly turn red, the perfect words to say. Bringing a hand up to the Cat’s face, he leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead “I love you, and i’ll always keep you safe. I promise.”


End file.
